ABSTRACT: The 6th Annual Meeting of the International Cytokine and Interferon Society (ICIS) will be held in Boston, MA at the Westin Boston Waterfront Hotel from October 27th-October 30th, 2018. This international conference will bring together leading investigators across many different research disciplines in the field of cytokine biology, impacting all aspects of medicine, from cancer to autoimmune disease to neural development and function. A common ground where scientists interested in all aspect of cytokine biology can join and work together to better human health. The Co-Chairs for this meeting are Dr. Christopher Hunter, (University of Pennsylvania, Philadelphia, PA), Dr. Anne O'Gara (Crick Institute, London, UK) and Dr. Kate Fitzgerald (University of Massachusetts Medical School, Worcester, MA); together, these scientists cover a broad spectrum of scientific expertise relevant to the interests of the ICIS. A major goal of the meeting will be to promote the interactions between scientists focusing on cytokine signaling and function in diverse areas of biology, such as host- microbiota interactions, innate immunity, host defense, immune regulation of metabolism, primary immunodeficiencies, cancer immunotherapy and epigenetic regulation of cytokine expression ? and how all of these translate into emerging therapies. Another goal of this meeting is to facilitate interactions between young investigators and trainees with established researchers in the interferon and cytokine field. Outstanding junior investigators, postdoctoral researchers, and graduate/medical students will be encouraged to participate, and awards will be given to young researchers in each of these categories, as described in the body of this proposal. In addition to approximately 55 invited speakers (some slots remain open for late-breaking speakers) scheduled for Plenary Sessions and Symposia, a number of abstracts submitted by registrants will be selected for oral presentations in Special Topics Sessions. Particular attention will be paid to giving junior investigators an opportunity to present their work during these sessions. Up to 500 participants are welcome to present a poster and will be given the opportunity to discuss their work during their poster session. The program includes scientists from academic institutions, as well as from biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies. We have paid special attention to ensure a program that is well-balanced by gender, ethnicity, seniority and geographic location. A special effort will be made to support the career development of under-represented minorities and women, and an important part of the 2018 meeting is to have 2 workshops and a special reception exclusively for trainees and young (1st year) faculty, designed to foster these interactions. It is the firm belief of the Co- Chairs and Scientific Organizing Committee (composed of 12 scientists from 5 countries including 7 females) that, by bringing together leaders, junior investigators, and trainees in these diverse areas of cytokine research, this meeting will inspire important new avenues of investigation and will be of great benefit to the career development of promising young investigators and trainees in the cytokine field.